The present invention relates to a riveting apparatus.
A riveting apparatus of that kind is known, for instance, from EP-A-0527414. Great riveting forces can be realized by riveting apparatus of that kind, in which the gearing is usually formed by a ball screw drive. In order to perform a riveting process, a blind rivet is inserted in a manner known per se into a mouthpiece of the riveting means. For setting the rivet, the rivet pin is drawn in the longitudinal direction into the rivet sleeve by means of the ball screw drive in the riveting means. The rivet pins then breaks. The required movement in the longitudinal direction of the rivet pin can be achieved by the ball screw drive of the riveting means. After setting the rivet, the direction of rotation of the motor is changed to put the riveting means with the ball screw drive back to its starting position. in riveting apparatus of that kind, the high energy consumption, however, proves to be disadvantageous. Since riveting apparatus of that kind are usually operated by a rechargeable battery, a low energy consumption is especially important to thereby prolong the possible operating time of the riveting apparatus.